Memory
by Ariya 'no' miji
Summary: Manusia sering mengatakan hal ini padaku, "Memori itu ada dua jenisnya, yang satu menyedihkan dan yang satunya lagi menyenangkan." Kalau begitu … memori ini akan menjadi memori terindahku bersamanya … /for ES21 April-Mei Last Moment
1. Chapter 1

Aku hanyalah sekumpulan logam-logam tak bernyawa. Yang keberadaanku pun masih diragukan kegunaannya. Yah, itulah yang sempat aku pikirkan dulu, dulu … sekali. Sebelum aku mengenal seorang gadis cilik yang sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang 'hampir' sempurna.

Hampir?

Ya ….

Ia hampir saja sempurna jika saja tubuhnya tidak ….

Ah, kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya.

Selain itu, makhluk-makhluk bernyawa yang telah hidup dan tinggal bersamaku selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini–sebut saja aku menumpang dengan mereka–mengatakan bahwa kesempurnaan hanyalah milik sang pencipta. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa sang pencipta yang dimaksud oleh mereka. Bagaimana rupanya, wujudnya dan apa-apa saja kebaikannya untuk makhluk yang telah diciptakannya aku pun tak tahu.

Selama ini, aku hanya dapat menemukan sosok pria dewasa yang hampir tua di memori chipku sebagai sosok yang telah menciptakanku. Dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi serta kumis dan jenggot hitam yang menjuntai di sekitar dagunya, dia merancang bentuk tubuhku serta keseluruhan mesin yang menunjang 'kehidupanku' selama ini.

Ya, jika saja semua itu dapat dikatakan sebagai kehidupan ….

Aku tidak bernapas. Bukannya aku tidak bisa bernapas, namun aku memang tidak perlu bernapas. Aku tak memerlukan oksigen, makanan dan minuman untuk hidup. Karena tubuhku hanya memiliki satu organ vital berupa chip kecil di bagian dadaku. Walau bukan sebagai sumber energi, namun benda yang hanya sebesar memori _card_ ponsel tersebut merupakan otak dari segala aktivitasku selama ini. Dia pusat dari sistem koordinasi tubuhku dan juga pusat dari … tentu saja, memoriku.

Ah, ya, aku lupa. Sebagai mesin rancangan manusia, tentunya aku membutuhkan listrik, charger serta baterai yang tersimpan di bagian belakang tubuhku sebagai sumber energi utama. Jika energiku telah habis, maka gadis baik hati itulah yang akan memasangkan charger ke sumber listrik lalu menghubungkannya ke baterai untuk mengisi ulang tubuhku. Ya, terus menerus begitu selama bertahun-tahun.

Sampai akhirnya … aku tak perlu diisi ulang lagi

.

.

Ariya 'no' miji proudly present:

**Memory**

Dedicated For:

**Eyeshield 21 April-Mei Last Moment**

Disclaimer: Selamanya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Warning: maybe OOC(tapi semoga IC), typos(sudah saya usahakan agar sesedikit mungkin), AU, bersettingkan masa depan, SenaMamo ^^

Don't like?

.

.

Don't Read

Awalnya, mereka membeliku untuk menemani serta melindungi anak perempuan semata wayang mereka, yang waktu itu baru berumur sekitar lima tahun. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa tidak mereka sendiri saja yang menjaga anak mereka. Toh, anak mereka hanya satu dan masih kecil–masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin. Aku juga kurang tahu. Aku tak punya orangtua, selain itu, ketika diciptakan aku sudah seperti ini. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa itu kasih sayang orangtua.

Namun, lama-kelamaan akhirnya aku mengerti apa alasan mereka.

Yah, mereka memang sangat jarang berada di rumah; aku akui itu. Berprofesi dalam bidang yang sama–penerbangan–membuat Mami Anezaki, ibu dari anak perempuan berambut auburn yang merupakan pramugari di salah satu maskapai penerbangan Jepang dan suaminya, Anezaki Tateo, yang juga seorang pilot di maskapai penerbangan yang sama, dapat dengan mudah untuk bertemu setiap hari; namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk anak perempuan mereka, Mamori Anezaki. Karena itulah, mereka menugaskan aku untuk menjadi pelindung serta teman bermain bagi anak mereka ketika mereka tidak berada di rumah.

Tugas yang mudah bukan?

Hanya sekedar menjaga dan bermain dengan anak kecil. Apa susahnya?

Tapi, ternyata semua itu tidak semudah perkiraanku …. Tentu saja, karena manusia–dia–pasti akan tumbuh dewasa.

Saat 'kami'–yah, umurku disamaratakan dengan anak mereka–berumur enam tahun, aku dan Mamori-chan disekolahkan di salah satu sekolah dasar yang berada tak jauh dari kediaman kami–tentu saja untuk meminimalisir bahaya yang mungkin akan menimpa kami berdua, seperti penculikan. Kami berdua? Yah, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, yang jelas, aku tahu pasti mereka menyayangiku juga.

Aku dirancang memiliki postur tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak berusia lima tahun pada umumnya. Sekitar 21 cm lebih tinggi. Itulah yang membuatku berpenampilan sedikit berbeda saat kami pertama kali masuk ke kelas 1-4. Saat itu tidak ada yang tahu mengenai identitasku sebagai seorang manusia android.

Aku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan diriku yang hanya seorang manusia bertubuh besi. Tapi, kedua orangtua Mamori-chan selalu berpesan agar aku tidak memberitahukan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Mereka juga terlihat sangat cemas saat mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Sebagai seorang 'anak', tentu saja aku patuh terhadap nasihat mereka. Sampai pada suatu hari … entah bagaimana caranya dan darimana asalnya, teman-temanku mengetahui identitas asliku sebagai robot android.

Saat itulah aku paham mengapa mereka melarangku untuk membongkar identitasku ….

"Anak besi … anak besi … anak besi," teriak mereka bersama-sama. Tak lupa juga dengan batu-batu kerikil tajam yang mereka lemparkan langsung ke arahku. Mereka terus-menerus berputar-putar mengelilingiku sambil tak ada habis-habisnya melontarkan kata-kata kasar padaku.

Aku hanya pasrah dan tidak berbuat apa-apa saat mereka mengejekku dan melempariku dengan kerikil. Saat inilah aku baru tahu kalau ternyata manusia android sepertiku sama sekali tidak berharga di mata para manusia.

Keberadaan kami tak lebih dari seorang pelayan yang harus selalu patuh terhadap perintah tuannya. Karena itulah aku sama sekali tidak menemukan android lain di tempat kami bersekolah. Dulunya, aku berpikir mungkin karena memang tak ada android lain di lingkungan rumah kami.

Tapi, anggapanku itu salah besar!

Hampir di semua rumah tetangga kami memiliki setidaknya satu buah android. Jika ditanya kenapa aku tidak menemukan android lain di sekolah? Tentu saja karena 'majikannya' berpikir android hanyalah pelayan yang tidak perlu disekolahkan. Yah, hanya pelayan atau biasanya aku mendengar manusia menyebutnya sebagai 'budak'. Kalau pun kami rusak, mereka akan membuang kami sebagai barang rongsokan tak berguna dan akan mengganti dengan yang baru.

Kami benar-benar tidak ada harganya di mata mereka–kecuali … dia.

Sambil terduduk di tanah dan menutupi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan, aku hanya menundukkan wajahku dalam diam. Tak sakit memang. Bayangkan saja! Aku dari besi. Tak mungkinkan aku yang dari logam ini kalah melawan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang dilemparkan dengan tenaga siswa kelas 3 SD yang tidak seberapa ke arahku.

Namun, tetap saja, aku merasa ciut di hadapan mereka. Rasanya takut sekali. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap teman-teman sekelasku yang masih setia mengejekku dan melempariku dengan batuan kerikil yang semakin lama ukurannya terasa semakin membesar di kepalaku.

Oh, aku memang pengecut ….

Aku hanya berdoa agar semua ini cepat selesai.

"Hei, kalian jangan ganggu Sena!"

Suara itu …. Mamori-_chan_?

Perlahan aku berusaha mendongak ke atas–memastikan suara perempuan yang terdengar sangat marah itu bukanlah suara Mamori. Sumpah. Aku benar-benar berharap itu bukan dia. Aku tidak mau melihat dia terluka hanya karena berusaha untuk melindungiku.

Berusaha memberanikan diri, aku pun mengedarkan manik hazelku ke sekeliling. Teman-temanku sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya sosok seorang gadis cilik berambut auburn sebahu yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Tangan kanannya mengepal tinggi. Sampai-sampai uratnya menyembul keluar. Gadis cilik ini terus menatap ke arah jalanan sepi yang sudah semakin gelap karena matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam sepenuhnya.

Penasaran, aku ikuti arah pandangnya. Tak kusangka ternyata di ujung jalan sana, tiga orang temanku yang tadi berada di lapangan ini bersamaku, sekarang sedang berlari tunggang langgang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tampak benjol. Tampaknya, gadis ini yang telah memukul kepala mereka satu persatu. Kuat sekali!

Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat mengenal gadis ini. Jangan bilang kalau dia ….

"Ehm, ano, _arigatou_," ucapku ragu sambil berusaha berdiri dari tempatku.

"_Dou itashimashite_ … Sena," balasnya. Gadis ini kemudian membalikkan badan dan menatapku yang juga tengah menatapnya. Manik hazel bertemu safir. Aku sukses ternganga lebar melihat sosok di hadapanku yang tengah melemparkan senyum termanisnya. Senyum sang malaikat. Senyum yang selalu dapat membuatku merasa begitu beruntung dilahirkan sebagai seorang manusia logam.

"Ma–Mamori-_chan_?" ucapku terbata-bata. Bola mataku membulat sempurna saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sena?" tanyanya lembut. Ia kemudian mengusap-usap wajahku yang memang sedikit kotor karena terkena lemparan kerikil tadi.

"A–aku baik-baik saja Ma–Mamori-_chan_," jawabku gugup. Aku merasa sangat gugup saat Mamori menyentuh wajahku. Aku bersyukur aku bukan manusia. Karena kalau aku manusia, wajahku pasti sudah memerah saat ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sena, kita harus segera pulang sekarang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba saja Mamori berjongkok di depanku.

"Ah, Ma–Mamori-_chan_ ti–tidak per–"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sena. Ayo, naik ke punggungku!"

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Mamori-_chan_," ujarku.

"Tidak. Kau terluka, Sena!" sahutnya cepat.

Luka? Tidak mungkin aku terluka, Mamori. Aku dari besi. Besi tidak akan pernah terluka. Yah, tidak akan pernah ….

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Mamori masih setia pada posisinya–berjongkok menungguku untuk naik ke punggungnya. Lama-kelamaan, aku merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak kebaikannya yang sangat tulus ia berikan padaku. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Akhirnya, aku menyerah. Perlahan aku meletakkan kedua kakiku ke tangannya yang sudah siap sedia menopang kakiku. Setelah dirasa posisiku nyaman, ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Mamori dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu kirinya. Aku merasa semakin tidak berguna saat ini. Seharusnya, sebagai kakak, aku yang menggendong Mamori di pungungku. Aku sendiri bahkan belum pernah menggendongnya. Seharusnya, sebagai android, aku yang melindungi Mamori, bukan sebaliknya.

Tanpa sadar, aku terisak di sela-sela ucapannya. Walaupun tak ada air mata yang keluar–karena android memang tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata–namun suara isakanku terdengar cukup jelas di telinganya yang berada di dekat kepalaku.

"Sena, ka–kau menangis?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis Mamori-_chan_," jawabku sambil berusaha mengatur suaraku agar tidak membuatnya semakin cemas.

"Sena, tidak perlu cemas! Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Selalu …." Mamori lalu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. Walau ia tak menatapku langsung. Namun, aku tahu ia tengah tersenyum lembut saat ini.

"Jadi … jangan menangis lagi, ya, Sena," ujarnya kemudian.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Rasanya aku … entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bergantung padanya. Dan juga … tidak berguna, karena tidak mampu melaksanakan tugasku untuk melindunginya.

"Ba–baik Mamori-_chan_." Setengah berbisik aku semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahu kirinya.

Suatu saat nanti …. Yah, suatu saat nanti. Aku akan memastikan diriku berguna untukmu, Mamori-_chan_.

.

.

"Eh, besi! Belikan kami roti!" perintah tiga orang siswa berandalan padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya menunduk patuh seperti pelayan di hadapan mereka.

"Ba–baik." Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin ke kantin sekolah untuk menunaikan perintah mereka. Tak sampai setengah menit, aku telah kembali ke tempat awal kami berkumpul–di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Wah, cepat sekali," puji salah satu di antara mereka yang berambut pirang. Dua puluh satu detik untuk berlari bolak-balik melintasi gedung sekolah yang luasnya melebihi lapangan sepakbola ini memang dapat dikatakan sebuah rekor yang 'WAH'.

"Ro–ro–rotinya ha–habis," laporku takut-takut. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura-aura tidak nyaman di sekelilingku. Ah, pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan menyiksaku, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya selama hampir sembilan tahun ini. Dan, selama sembilan tahun itulah aku semakin bergantung padanya ….

Pada gadis baik hati yang selalu me-_recharge_ bateraiku tepat waktu. Pada gadis yang selalu tersenyum bak malaikat padaku. Pada gadis cilik yang sekarang telah bertumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang hampir sempurna. Pada gadis manis yang sekarang menjadi primadona di sekolah kami–Deimon High School–karena kebaikan hatinya, kelembutannya, kejeniusannya, dan tentu saja, kecantikan wajahnya. Yah, ia benar-benar telah berubah sekarang.

Tapi … dia tetaplah Mamori yang kukenal. Yang benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk selalu bersamaku. Yang membuatku sangat ingin melindunginya. Walau yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sampai umur kami telah menginjak lima belas tahun pun akulah yang justru terus-menerus dilindungi olehnya.

"Hei, kalian!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis dari kejauhan, yang sepertinya sedang menuju ke tempat kami berada saat ini.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Di ujung sana terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut auburn yang sedang berlari ke arah kami sambil membawa … sapu? Ya, ampun. Sepertinya peralatan satu itu tak pernah tertinggal dari tangannya.

"Cih, dia lagi!" ucap salah satu siswa berandalan berambut coklat.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, eh?" ucap yang lainnya. Tak lupa ia lemparkan tatapan tajam menusuknya terhadapku yang masih terbaring di tanah akibat dorongan mereka yang sangat kasar. Masih dengan tatapan tidak suka, mereka bertiga berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kau terluka, Sena?" tanya Mamori khawatir melihat keadaanku. Dengan telaten ia membopong tubuhku dan membantuku berdiri. Dengan sebelumnya, tentu saja, berkata–mengancam–berandalan itu terlebih dahulu dengan kalimat, "Jika kalian memukuli Sena lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkan kalian ke komite kedisiplinan!"

Yah, kebetulan Mamori adalah anggota komite disiplin sekolah.

"Aku ti–tidak mungkin terluka, Mamori-_neechan_." Entah sejak kapan–aku pun tidak ingat–aku mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan _neechan_.

"Lagi-lagi berandalan itu! Kenapa kau selalu melarangku untuk melaporkan mereka, sih … hmb, Sena?" tanyanya heran padaku saat kami berdua berjalan menuju ke–tentu saja–UKS. Padahal, android sepertiku tidak mungkin sembuh dengan obat merah.

"A–aku tidak ingin membuatmu dalam masalah. Mamori-_neechan_," jelasku seraya tersenyum getir menatap tanah di bawah kakiku.

"Kau tahu, Sena. Aku … aku–"

Mamori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuh Mamori terhuyung ke depan. Dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Ma–Mamori-_neechan_? Ka–kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Mamori ….

"Ma–Mamori-_neechan_, bertahanlah!" Dengan sisa energi yang kumiliki, aku menggendong tubuhnya yang ternyata sangat ringan di punggungku. Agak sulit, memang. Karena Mamori yang sekarang lebih tinggi 21 cm dariku.

Aku pendek sekali darinya ….

Yah, tentu saja.

Bukan karena pertumbuhanku yang lambat. Tapi karena aku memang tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah bertumbuh seperti manusia pada umumnya. Jangan tanya mengapa, karena aku memang bukan manusia. Tubuhku terbuat dari logam dan tidak akan pernah memanjang seperti tulang pada manusia. Jika dari awal tinggiku hanya 155 cm, maka sampai saat ini pun tinggiku akan tetap berada pada angka 155 cm. Anggap saja aku logam yang beruntung karena sampai sekarang aku belum berkarat.

Dengan sedikit terseok, aku membawanya sambil berlari menuju UKS. Namun, pintunya tertutup rapat bahkan digembok? Ada apa ini?

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu berlapis cat putih itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tanpa perduli apakah pintu ini akan terbuka atau pun tidak. Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir realistis. Yang kuinginkan hanya satu; Mamori cepat tersadar ….

"Hei, hei, jangan menggedor-gedor pintu seperti itu, Sena!" tegur salah satu guru berambut merah ketika tanpa sengaja ia menangkap basah diriku yang tengah menggedor-gedor pintu UKS dengan kasar. Aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi tegurannya. Saat ini aku butuh pertolongan untuk malaikatku, bukan teguran.

Dahi Akaba-_sensei_ sedikit berkerut ketika melihat Mamori yang berada di atas punggungku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Mamori, Sena?" tanya Akaba-_sensei _seraya berjalan menghampiri kami.

"_Sensei_, pintunya! Dimana petugas UKS yang berjaga hari ini?" Sekali lagi tak kutanggapi pertanyaannya dan justru melemparkan pertanyaan balik pada _sensei_ musikku ini.

"Hari ini petugasnya sedang izin karena demam. Sebentar lagi akan ada petugas pengganti yang–"

"He-hei Sena!" panggilnya.

Aku langsung berlari begitu mendengar penjelasannya. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Mamori menunggu, sedangkan aku hanya berdiam diri tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.

Kuturuni tangga sekolah tingkat dua untuk menuju ke lantai paling bawah. Lalu, tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu dari guru piket, aku segera berlari keluar lingkungan sekolah secepat yang kubisa. Bukan untuk melarikan diri dari sekolah. Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin melindunginya.

Saat ini tujuanku hanya satu … rumah sakit.

'Mamori-_neechan, _bertahanlah!'

_**Aku hanyalah sekumpulan besi**_

_**Yang tak mampu melindungi**_

_**Namun kupunya sepasang kaki**_

_**Yang kan terus membawamu berlari**_

_**Sampai ku tak mampu berdiri lagi ….**_

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

My first fic di FESI …

Mungkin kalian memang belum mengenal saya. Karena selama ini saya hanya berprofesi sebagai reviewer dan reader di sini…

Syukurlah akhirnya melalui fic ini saya resmi jadi author di sini. Semoga fic ini memenuhi syarat untuk event April-Mei dan dapat diterima dengan baik oleh para reader sekalian /

Ucapkan SELAMAT DATANG padaku #plak

Oke, hentikan..

Fic ini akan menjadi 2 chapter. Yah, semoga aja ceritanya gak semakin panjang. Awalnya ini akan menjadi oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan-menurut saya-jadinya saya bagi dua. Takutnya entar reader jenuh bacanya kalau panjang-panjang

Please give me u'r review, saran, kesan, pesan, besan#nahlho?, kritik yang membangun dsb

Oke, see ya in the next chapie ..


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia harus beristirahat dulu selama beberapa hari," ujar seorang dokter muda berkacamata yang memeriksa keadaan Mamori.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kondisinya, dok?" tanya _Kaa-san_ khawatir. Sepasang maniknya berkaca-kaca dan sudah akan meneteskan air mata jika saja kedua pundaknya tidak ditahan oleh _Tou-san_ dari belakang–yang sedang berusaha keras untuk menenangkannya_._

Si dokter tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Tidak sulit untuk mengetahuinya, semua itu tersirat jelas di wajahnya. Sang dokter menundukkan kepala barang sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kita bicarakan ini di ruangan saya."

"Baik, dok," ujar _Tou-san_. Sedangkan _Kaa-san _hanya terdiam memandang nanar punggung dokter yang tengah berbalik meninggalkan kamar rawat anak semata wayangnya. Mereka berdua menyusul sang dokter dengan langkah kaki yang terbilang sangat kecil—karena _Tou-san_ harus menuntun _Kaa-san_ untuk bisa berjalan—menuju ruangan dokter yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari ruang UGD tempat Mamori sekarang terbaring lemah.

Aku memerhatikan sosok ketiganya yang semakin menghilang dari balik kaca ruangan tempat Mamori dirawat. Sudah empat hari Mamori dirawat dan sampai hari ini kondisinya masih sama seperti kemarin—tertidur tanpa bisa terbangun. Aku sudah menghubungi _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sejak hari pertama. Namun, karena harus mengambil izin cuti terlebih dahulu dari pihak maskapai dan kebetulan saat itu mereka sedang berada di luar kota, mereka baru sampai di Tokyo hari ini.

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan–tempat dimana malaikatku terbaring lemah bersama wajah putihnya yang pucat. Pelan-pelan kusentuhkan tangan kananku ke permukaan kulit wajahnya yang semakin kurus. Perasaanku saja atau memang Mamori sedang tersenyum saat ini. Senyum manis malaikatnya yang setiap hari—dulu—ia perlihatkan. Senyumnya yang begitu kurindukan ….

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan mungilnya menyentuh pelan siku tangan kananku di tepi ranjangnya yang tengah kupakai untuk menopang daguku. Refleks, kugenggam pergelangan tangannya yang kurus dengan erat; berharap bahwa sentuhan tadi bukanlah ilusiku semata. Kulihat jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak lemah, lalu jari tengahnya, jari manisnya dan sekarang semuanya dapat bergerak walau hanya getaran lemah tanpa tenaga.

"Syukurlah, Mamori-_neechan." _

Segera saja aku berlari menuju ruangan dokter yang sebelumnya memeriksa keadaan Mamori. Tak kuperdulikan tatapan aneh dari para pasien serta petugas rumah sakit yang melihatku berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit.

Tak sampai beberapa menit, kedua kaki pendek ini telah membawaku sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama kecil bertuliskan 'Dr. Ichiro Takami' yang ditempelkan di sudut atas pintu. Jari-jemariku sudah akan menarik gagang pintunya jika saja tidak kudengar percakapan samar antara dokter dan kedua orangtua kami.

"Dioperasi, dokter?" Terdengar suara bariton berat dari dalam ruangan. '_Sepertinya itu suara Tou-san_," pikirku.

"Ya, sebelum kankernya semakin menyebar," sahut suara maskulin lainnya.

'_O-operasi? Tapi, kenapa?' _gumamku lirih. Tubuhku serasa membeku saat ini. Yang kutahu selama ini, operasi sama artinya dengan buruk dan itu berarti … bukan berita yang baik untuk Mamori. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mamori-neechan?'_

"Separah itukah, dokter?"

"Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat pingsan dan kalau dilihat dari perkembangannya saat ini … tidak ada cara lain. Selain operasi pengangkatan langsung sel-sel kanker dari otaknya."

"Tapi, dokter, apa anak saya akan baik-baik saja? Tidak ada efek samping, dokter?" tanya _Tou-san_. Suaranya terdengar bergetar hebat. Tanpa melihatnya pun, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau saat ini _Tou-san_ tengah _shock_ berat.

Terdengar jeda sesaat. Penasaran. Semakin kudekatkan sebelah telingaku ke dinding luar yang benar-benar dingin seperti es.

"Efek samping tentu saja ada. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada ia harus dibiarkan berlama-lama berjuang melawan penyakitnya."

"A-apa efeknya, dokter?" Kali ini terdengar suara lembut _Kaa-san_, namun sedikit … serak, layaknya orang habis menangis.

"Anak anda … akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya."

Apa?

Dari celah pintu aku melihat sosok _Kaa-san_ jatuh terduduk di atas lantai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara _Tou-san_ berdiri diam dalam posisinya dan memandang kosong ke depan. Penampilannya tak ubah makhluk tanpa nyawa. Walau sebelumnya _Tou-san _terlihat tegar, tapi tetap saja ia menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Aku sudah terduduk lemas di atas lantai marmer putih berdebu. Kuletakkan kepala di antara lutut dan diam menunduk di depan pintu—memikirkan ide gila yang sempat melintas di chip memoriku. Walau terkesan ekstrem, tapi kuharap dokter itu bersedia membantu. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya aku pun teringat tujuan awalku.

Memaksa berdiri dan berniat kembali ke ruang UGD terlebih dahulu. Tapi, tubuhku … tubuhku serasa linglung dan tidak mampu lagi untuk berpijak. Aku baru ingat kalau tubuhku belum di-_recharge_ selama empat hari.

_Bruuuk_

Ya ampun, saat ini tubuhku pasti menghalangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di lorong UGD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ariya 'no' miji proudly present:

**Memory**

Dedicated For:

**Eyeshield 21 April-Mei Last Moment**

Disclaimer: Selamanya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Warning: maybe OOC(tapi semoga IC), typos(sudah saya usahakan agar sesedikit mungkin), AU, bersettingkan masa depan, SenaMamo ^^

Don't like?

.

.

Don't Read

**.**

**.**

"Mamori, _Tou-san_ punya hadiah untuk Mamori."

"Apa itu, _Tou-san_?"

"Android."

"Andoid? Andoid itu apa, _Tou-san_?"

"Hemb, android itu … seperti teman."

"Teman? Wah, _aigathou_. Mamoi sekalang punya teman!"

"Mamori suka? Android ini yang akan melindungi dan menemani Mamori saat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tidak ada. Tidak apa 'kan, Mamori?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Tou-san_. Kan Mamoi sekalang tidak sendilian lagi."

"Syukurlah. Mamori mau kasih nama siapa buat androidnya?"

"Emb … Sena."

"Kenapa Sena?"

"Kalena tidak ada huluf el( r )-nya."

"Hahahaha …."

Aku hanya berdiri diam dari jarak sekitar 5 meter; menatap langsung percakapan dua orang anak manusia yang berlangsung di depan mata. Kedua perangkat penglihatan dan chipku berusaha mencerna sosok gadis kecil yang ceria. Ia menatap kagum manusia android berambut cokelat bertubuh mungil yang dipegang oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

Bukankah mereka … Mamori-_neechan_ dan _Tou-san_?

Jadi, ini adalah saat pertama aku dibawa ke rumah mereka? Ah, aku paham. Ternyata saat ini chipku sedang memutar ulang memori sembilan tahun yang lalu. Biasanya, saat sedang mengistirahatkan diri ataupun di-_recharge,_ chipku akan memutarkan sesuatu yang kalau dilihat sekilas, persis seperti mimpi para manusia.

Tapi, sebenarnya ini jauh berbeda dari mimpi.

Pertunjukkan yang kulihat saat ini adalah nyata. Tak abstrak seperti mimpi manusia. Semua berjalan sesuai alurnya. Sesuai apa yang kulihat dan telah kualami selama ini yang tersimpan dengan rapi di tempatnya. Dan terkadang, memori ini akan diputar kembali bagaikan sebuah drama.

Selang waktu maksimal pemutaran ulang memori adalah tiga minggu atau dua puluh satu hari. Tapi, memori ini ….

Memori ini adalah memori pertamaku yang sudah sangat lama! Bagaimana mungkin diputar kembali? Mungkinkah ada yang tak beres dengan mesinku?

Mamori kecil berjalan perlahan menuju android—aku—kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya; hendak bersalaman.

"Pelkenalkan, namaku Mamoi dan kamu Sena. Mulai sekalang jadi temanku, ya, Sena?" ucapnya diiringi cengiran lebar di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Se-Sena. Na-namaku—" Dengan gerakan kikuk, kuulurkan tangan kiriku untuk membalas uluran tangannya. Namun, segera saja tangan kiriku digenggam erat olehnya. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia menarik tangan kananku untuk bersalaman.

"Kata _Kaa-san_ kalau salaman pakai tangan yang ini, Sena." Sembari tersenyum ia mencontohkan padaku cara bersalaman yang baik.

"Ba-baik," sahutku kemudian.

Dan setelahnya, aku ingat betul kami terus-menerus bersalaman seperti itu selama 10 menit tanpa henti.

**.…**

"Sena?"

Suara yang sama seperti waktu itu. Apa suara itu … memanggilku?

"Sena, kau tak apa?"

Lagi, suara itu memaksaku kembali dari kegelapan total menuju dunia yang dipenuhi sorotan cahaya lampu.

Selama beberapa saat aku hanya bisa bertahan di posisiku, tanpa bisa membuka mata sama sekali. Tampaknya sistem koordinasi tubuhku belum sepenuhnya berfungsi.

"Ma … mori-_neechan_—" Mataku melebar tatkala melihat Mamori yang tengah mengulas senyum malaikatnya di depanku.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sena. Aku, aku benar-benar takut saat mengetahui kau tumbang di lorong."

Ah, yang benar saja? Yang patut dicemaskan itu seharusnya kau, Mamori-_neechan_ ….

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat me-_recharge_mu, Sena," ucapnya. Terdengar nada penyesalan di sana. Ia tertunduk. Menatap kosong tangannya yang tersambung langsung selang infus.

"Mamo—"

"Tapi, aku berjanji. Lain kali … aku tidak akan terlambat lagi." Mamori mengangkat kepalanya, tak lupa senyuman lembut ditunjukkan sebagai penghiasnya.

Awalnya, aku sedikit kaget mendengar kata-katanya, sama sekali tidak terngiang di pikiranku kalau dia akan berkata seperti itu bahkan di saat kondisinya seperti ini. Namun, pada akhirnya aku hanya mampu merespon ucapannya dengan,

"_Arigatou_, Mamori-_neechan_," sahutku—berpura-pura—ceria. Beberapa detik kusunggikan senyuman padanya sebagai pertanda bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi untuk menderita.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sena, dimana _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_?" tanya Mamori-_neechan_ tiba-tiba. Aku yang tengah melamun menatap tetesan hujan yang semakin lama semakin menderas di balik jendela tak bertirai tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua belas tengah malam. Dan saat ini, di ruangan ini, hanya ada aku dan Mamori-_neechan;_ yang aku yakin sudah tertidur lelap sejak pukul delapan malam tadi akibat obat yang diberikan oleh dokter. Jadi, tidak berlebihan bukan kalau aku kaget bahkan hampir terlonjak dari kursi kayuku—yang kebetulan terletak di samping ranjangnya—begitu mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba menyebut namaku. Apalagi, saat ini aku tengah melamun memikirkan dirinya.

Sesaat, chipku harus bekerja keras untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya sangat sepele.

"Me-mereka sedang mengurus administrasi untuk operasimu di depan, Mamori-_neechan."_

Operasi? Yah, Mamori-_neechan_ akan menjalankan operasi pengangkatan kanker otak sekitar dua hari lagi. Rencana ini sudah diberitahukan kepadanya dan langsung disetujuinya—tanpa memberitahu efek sampingnya. Aku tahu, ia sebenarnya sangat takut, tapi ia terus berpura-pura tegar. Mamori tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir lebih dari ini.

"Begitu, ya. Huuh, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali akan terbaring seperti ini di rumah sakit, ne, Sena?" Ia menoleh padaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat kupaksa keluar.

"Seharusnya, saat ini kita sedang berada di rumah. Mungkin bermain kartu dan … oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang main kartu, aku jadi ingin kembali mencoret wajahmu dengan spidol. Hahaha … kau terlihat sangat lucu ketika kalah dariku, Sena …."

"…." Aku tak merespon. Mulutku kaku. Tak tahu bagaimana akan menanggapinya. Sampai akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk mendengar ocehannya seperti biasa. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia saat membicarakan permainan-permainan konyol yang sering kami mainkan dulu.

"Emb, Sena. Apa kau ingat lukisan eh gambar maksudku, yang pernah kuberikan untukmu sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu waktu itu?"

Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, Mamori. Aku tak mungkin melupakan hadiahmu yang satu itu.

"Tentu saja, Mamori-_neechan,_" ujarku lirih.

Ia tersenyum. "Waktu itu, kau bilang gambarku mirip gerombolan anak itik. Hahahahha …. Padahal, itukan kita yang sedang bermain di kolam—"

Aku memotong kalimatnya cepat, "Ta-tapi, aku menyukainya kok, Mamori-_neechan. _La-lagipula, gambarnya masih kusimpan di laci meja belajarku." Bohong. Gambarmu selalu kupajang di dinding kamarku, Mamori.

Sekilas, kulihat ia mengulas sebuah senyum dengan pipi sewarna merah jambu.

Heran.

Aku heran dengan warna-warna yang membuat wajahnya justru terlihat semakin manis. Kuakui aku sebenarnya sudah sering melihatnya. Sangat sering. Terutama ketika kami sedang bertatap mata, warna-warna itu terlihat semakin jelas menghiasi rona pipinya. Tapi, konyolnya sampai saat ini pun aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin, faktor cuaca?

Tak mau berpusing-pusing memikirkannya dan membuat kesimpulan sembrono, semburat merah di wajahnya kutatap intens. Sadar akan pergerakan pupilku, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping—yang membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku secara paksa.

"Syukurlah, kupikir … kau sudah lupa dengan gambar itu," ujarnya. Lalu terdengar tawa renyah dari balik wajahnya yang membelakangiku.

Mendengarnya, spontan aku pun tersenyum. Senyum senang mendengar suaranya yang kembali riang dan juga … takut.

'_Gomen, Mamori-neechan.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tap … tap … tap …._

Suara langkah kaki atau katakan sajalah aku sedang berlari terdengar bergema ke seluruh penjuru kompleks yang terasa sangat sepi saat siang menjelang. Hari ini sinar mentari terlihat lebih menyalang. Rasanya ingin membakar kulitku sampai ke dalam-dalam, sampai-sampai besiku serasa akan melengkung akibat memuai.

Di atas jalanan sepi ini, aku hanya berharap semoga mereka tidak menemukanku. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni permainan mereka. Permainan kekanakan yang sangat tidak berguna. Apalagi … saat ini. Di mana waktu telah menjadi hal yang sangat berharga. Waktu yang seharusnya kuhabiskan bersamanya.

Saat mereka—berandalan sekolah—memintaku (lagi) untuk membelikan makanan kecil di mini market sepulang sekolah, aku justru melarikan diri. Ini mungkin rekor pertamaku sebagai seorang 'pengecut' berani melanggar perintah komandan. Yah, katakanlah demikian, karena tampaknya aku memang meniupkan peluit perang.

Dengan kecepatan yang menyamai cahaya, aku berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar namun terkesan elegan. Di depannya berdiri kokoh pintu pagar kayu yang sangat tinggi dengan vegetasi merambat yang tumbuh sebagai penghias taman. Sedangkan pada tembok di samping pintu, terdapat sebuah plat nama keluarga yang ditandai dengan tinta hitam.

'**Anezaki'**

Rumah kami ….

Tanpa basa-basi, aku memasuki rumah yang masih bergaya jepang tradisional tersebut. Kujejakkan sepasang kakiku di jalan setapak yang tidak terlalu panjang dan dipenuhi batu-batu kerikil kecil yang serupa pasir jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Di sisi kanan ditanami pepohonan maple yang tengah bertumbuh di musim semi seperti ini. Sedangkan di sisi kiri dapat tertangkap dengan jelas oleh kedua retina mataku; dua buah ayunan kecil dan sebuah kolam ikan berbentuk setengah lingkaran di depannya.

Semua gambaran ini bagaikan memutar ulang memori saat aku dan Mamori masih berumur sekitar enam sampai sepuluh tahun. Tanpa sadar, senyuman terpatri di sudut-sudut bibirku kala mengingat hari dimana Mamori mencoba menjadikan aku sebagai model lukisan alamnya. Ia melukis diriku yang tengah bermain ayunan dan mencipratkan air kolam dengan kedua kakiku.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Tangannya ia gerak-gerakkan di udara seakan-akan memantulkan ulang gambaran diriku. Selesai melukis, ia menanyakan pendapatku mengenai hasil karyanya yang 'katanya' akan ia serahkan sebagai tugas kesenian sekolah.

Saat melihat goresan-goresan kuas di atas kanvas putih tersebut, jujur saja aku bingung dengan sosok yang dimaksud. Bagaimana tidak? Lukisannya sangat abstrak! Banyak garis-garis aneh meliuk-liuk yang tidak aku mengerti dimana pangkal dan ujungnya.

Aku perhatikan lukisan itu berulang kali. Kudekatkan ke mataku, kemudian kujauhkan lagi. Terus menerus sampai ia pun kelihatannya sudah tak sabar menunggu komentarku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya tidak sabaran. Matanya menatapku penuh harap.

Aku melempar senyum padanya sebagai tanda untuk memintanya bersabar sedikit lagi. Kemudian, aku kembali memfokuskan kedua retinaku pada lukisan 'abstraknya'. Namun, pendapatku tetap sama. Hanya ada satu makhluk yang terlintas di kepalaku kala melihat lukisannya.

"A-apa ini … i-itik, Mamori-_chan_?" Ragu-ragu aku bertanya padanya. Takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ini 'kan kau, Sena!" teriaknya lantang.

I-ini aku? Apa aku terlihat seperti itik?

"A-ap—"

"Lagipula … sebenarnya ini untuk hadiah ulangtahunmu, Sena." Tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar serak dan melemah.

"U-ulangtahun … ku?"

Mamori tak lagi menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya meremas kuat rok lipit kotak-kotaknya seakan menahan sesuatu. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat tetesan air dari kedua pelupuk mata _shapphire_-nya lalu perlahan turun menuju dagunya.

'_Apa Mamori-chan … menangis?'_

_Krieeek …._

Tak sampai sepersekian detik, aku kembali dikagetkan atas ulah tangan mungilnya yang dengan kasar merobek hasil karyanya sendiri yang katanya 'hadiah ulangtahunku'. Tangannya meremas lembaran putih yang sekarang telah terbagi dua, melemparkannya ke tanah, lalu menginjaknya kuat-kuat sampai kertas itu tak lagi berbentuk. Meninggalkan kesan kucel, tidak, bahkan lebih parah. Saat ini warnanya sudah senada dengan tanah di sekelilingnya.

Mamori kecil berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang terdiam membatu. Dibantingnya sekuat tenaga pintu kamar yang terletak di lantai dua—bersebelahan dengan kamarku—sehingga menimbulkan suara berdebam keras yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru.

Perlu sekitar empat jam bagiku untuk membujuknya agar mau keluar dari persembunyian. Berbagai cara dan upaya telah aku lakukan agar setidaknya ia bersedia menanggapi ucapanku. Namun nihil. Ia bahkan tak perduli sama sekali.

Sampai akhirnya, aku memintanya untuk melukis ulang diriku dan dia, dengan embel-embel hadiah ulangtahun untukku—tentunya. Syukurlah, ternyata permintaanku satu itu tak terlalu buruk juga. Segera ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatapku dengan mata yang membengkak merah dan basah. Menatapku sesaat lalu ia pun tersenyum ceria dan menggiringku kembali ke kolam di halaman depan. Setelahnya … ah, kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi.

.…

"Se-Sena, apa tidak apa-apa dengan pakaian seperti ini? Apa aku tidak tampak aneh?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Mamori-_neechan_."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau tampak sangat cantik." Ah, baru kali ini aku dapat mengatakannya secara langsung. Kulihat Mamori hanya menunduk setelah mendengar ucapanku, dan setelahnya, kami tidak berkata apa-apa.

Langkah kami yang terbilang kecil membuat perjalanan yang ditempuh serasa semakin panjang. Melalui ekor mataku, sesekali aku mencuri pandang sosoknya yang berjalan anggun di dekatku.

Rambut auburn sebahunya yang dibiarkan tergerai, serta _dress_ sederhana selutut dengan warna senada membuatnya terlihat semakin manis; menyamarkan pucat yang semakin kentara di wajahnya. Padahal, jujur saja, _dress_ ini modelnya sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman. Entah mengapa, Mamori justru lebih memilih mengenakan _dress_ lamanya untuk ke tempat 'itu'.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya kami bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Jawabannya mudah. Kabur. Setelah memastikan pesanannya dibawa oleh perawat yang kebetulan memang merawatnya, ia langsung mengobrak-abrik isi koper yang saat itu masih kujinjing di tangan kananku. Apalagi kalau bukan mencari _dress_ lamanya. Aku sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa Mamori tahu kalau dress lamanya ada di dalam koper?

Setelah berganti pakaian, Mamori mencabut selang infusnya asal lalu menggantinya dengan _ekspirus. _Aku sempat mencegahnya dan menanyakan alasannya memakai _ekspirus. _Tapi, bukannya diindahkan, tangannya justru langsung membimbingku keluar.

Saat menginjakkan kaki di jalanan, wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira. Dihirupnya udara di sekeliling dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kuat—hingga nyaris terdengar. Terus-menerus begitu sepanjang perjalanan, hingga aku sempat berpikir kalau Mamori tidak berespirasi selama di rumah sakit. Ah, konyol.

Sesaat aku terdiam, sebelum aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan seulas senyum luput dari pertahananku. Kurasa, dia memang butuh hiburan setelah seminggu lebih hanya berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan mencium bau obat-obatan setiap hari.

"Kita sampai—"

Suara lembutnya menyentakku, menarik kembali pikiranku yang sempat melanglang buana ke masa lalu.

"Ah, y-ya, Mamori-_neechan._"

"Kamu melamun, Sena?" Mamori sedikit membungkuk dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, tampak sedang mengamati wajahku.

"Ti-tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi, tidak puas dengan jawabanku sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa?" Aku balik bertanya. Kutatap mata shappire-nya dalam—meminta penjelasan.

"Huuf … seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Sena. Kenapa wajahmu bingung seperti itu?"

"A-ah, masa sih?" Aku raba wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

"…." Mamori memicingkan kedua matanya. Tampaknya dia mulai kesal dengan tingkahku.

"_Go-gomen_, Mamori-_neechan. _Hanya saja, aku bingung kenapa Mamori-_neechan _ingin ke sini?" tanyaku akhirnya. Mataku kemudian melirik Mamori yang masih saja menatapku, namun kini ia mengerutkan alisnya seolah ingin berkata, 'Memangnya kenapa?'

Mengambil napas sejenak, ia menjawab, "Aku … ingin mengenang kembali masa kecil kita dulu, Sena. Kau ingat?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dulu, beberapa bulan setelah kita pertama kali masuk sekolah, kau selalu menghilang saat jam pulang tiba—"

Aku mendengarkan penuturannya dengan saksama. Walau sebenarnya, aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana masa kecil kami dan tentang lapangan berumput tepi sungai yang ada di hadapanku.

"Dan … aku selalu mencarimu ketika kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Saat pertama kalinya kau menghilang, aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menemukanmu. Aku … rasanya takut sekali, Sena. Aku … hanya punya kau. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ jarang pulang. Sejujurnya, aku … tidak punya siapa-siapa." Mamori tertawa kecil saat menceritakan hal itu. Namun, selanjutnya ia memasang wajah murung.

"Mamori-_neechan—"_

"Ta-tapi, saat salah satu teman kelas kita memberitahuku kalau kau sedang dipukuli oleh anak lainnya di sini, di bawah jembatan itu, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk datang kemari."

Setelah itu, Mamori mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit tersendat.

"Aku takut. Sangat takut. Bukan kepada anak-anak nakal itu. Tapi, aku takut kalau kau sampai terluka, Sena. Karena itu, aku sangat marah ketika melihatmu sedang dilempari batu oleh mereka."

"Ma-Mamori-_neechan_—" ucapanku menggantung. Kurasakan sorot mataku mulai melemah.

"Ya?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"_Arigatou_ …. _Doumo arigatou_, telah … mengkhawatirkanku." Ah, pandanganku memburam. Jangan! Jangan jatuh di sini! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir lebih dari ini.

"Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ya?" Tiba-tiba kurasakan jemarinya menyentuh telapak tangan kananku. Menggenggamnya erat, seakan takut terlepas. Saat kutatap wajahnya, samar-samar kutemukan rona merah di sana. Ia tak menatapku. Atensinya tak lepas dari garis-garis merah yang melukis cakrawala. Iris biru lautnya bagaikan cermin yang memantulkan mentari yang tengah kembali ke peraduannya.

Belum puas kami menikmati lukisan Tuhan, sebuah kejutan kembali datang. Kali ini suara tiga orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi menghadang. Memukul tubuhku dari belakang.

_Bruuk …_

Tubuhku rasanya ingin melayang. Namun mereka tak henti menerjang. Ditambah energiku yang memang sudah berkurang, kaki-kaki mereka justru semakin aktif menyerang. Ah, semuanya tampak gelap sekarang.

"HENTIKAN!"

Jeritan memekikkan telinga itu terdengar miris. Tak dapat kupungkiri, suara itu membangunkanku kembali. Sakit. Namun kupaksakan kedua hazelku agar terbuka. Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya tertutup. Meninggalkan masalahku bersama Mamori? Jangan bercanda, aku tak sepengecut itu.

"Heh, minggir kau, petugas kedisiplinan! Kami hanya ingin menuntaskan urusan tadi siang dengan adik kesayanganmu itu."

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah!" Mamori tetap bersikeras tak mau kalah. Kedua tangannya semakin ia bentangkan lebar-lebar—membentuk pose sebagai tameng pelindung.

Dari tempatku terduduk, semuanya terlihat kabur. Yang terlihat jelas hanyalah punggung tegap Mamori dan kedua tangannya yang tetap merentang teguh. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan runtuh.

"Huh, betapa kasihannya dirimu melindungi besi rongsokan tak berharga seperti dia."

"…." Mamori hanya bergeming di tempatnya.

"Dia itu hanya android! Hanya pesuruh, tak ada—"

"Bagiku, Sena lebih dari itu!" bentak Mamori. "Dia … temanku, yang selalu menemaniku. Bahkan, ketika semuanya terlihat gelap, Sena … memberiku cahaya di dalamnya. Dia adikku, yang selalu ingin kulindungi. Adik yang tak kuinginkan untuk terluka, walau aku sadar penuh, Sena … memang takkan pernah terluka secara fisik. Dan dia—"

Terdengar jeda sesaat sebelum Mamori melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia … juga orang yang sangat kusayangi." Mamori tersenyum dengan rona sewarna merah jambu di kedua pipinya.

A-apa?

"Huh, menyayangi android? Dongeng konyol apa lagi ini?"

"Dasar!" Terdengar decakan sebal dari si rambut pirang.

"Hey,_ ekspirus? _Kau melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, eh?" komentarnya lagi ketika matanya menangkap basah keberadaan _ekspirus_ di tangan kanan Mamori. Sementara itu, tangannya mulai bergerak nakal mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Mamori.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Mamori.

"Hey, hey, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin melihat _ekspirus_-mu ini saja, kok." Menyeringai. Si pirang mendelikkan matanya pada kedua temannya yang lain. Mengangguk paham. Dengan sigap, kedua temannya memutari tubuh Mamori dan ikut menyandera tangan Mamori dari belakang.

"Apa yang—"

Kesal. Aku melompat ke arah dua berandalan tersebut dan menggigit tangan si rambut cokelat sekuat yang aku bisa. Si rambut cokelat sempat kaget dan berteriak kesakitan atas tingkahku ini dan temannya—si rambut perak—sudah berancang-ancang memukulku dengan _bat_ _baseball. _Segerakulepaskan gigitanku dan menghindar sehingga _bat_-nya mengenai kaki temannya.

"Awwwww!" Si rambut cokelat jatuh gegulingan di tanah sambil memegangi kaki kirinya yang membengkak.

"Kau, dasar besi!" geram si rambut perak. Ia berlari ke arahku dan mengayunkan _bat_-nya langsung ke kepalaku.

"SENAAA, awas!" jerit Mamori.

Ah, bersyukurlah pada tinggi badanku. Sedikit membungkuk dan _bat_ tersebut hanya membelai rambut anti gravitasiku. Kesempatan bagus, kuseruduk perutnya dengan kepala besiku yang tergolong (sangat) keras. Tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang. Menyebabkan posenya sangat tidak enak dipandang. Melihat keadaan mengenaskan kedua rekannya, si rambut pirang melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berusaha membantu mereka untuk berdiri, dengan sebelumnya—tentu saja—melemparkan tatapan serupa ancaman padaku.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, heh, besi!" 'Pesan' terakhir dari ketiga berandalan tersebut tidak terlalu kugubris. Segera saja aku menoleh ke belakang—memastikan apa malaikatku baik-baik saja.

Tapi, ternyata tidak semua harapan menjadi kenyataan.

Di sana, di tepian sungai, Mamori terlihat meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya yang tampak … basah oleh likuid merah? Oh, tidak. Sepertinya _ekspirus_-nya bocor karena tak mampu menampung cairan yang sedari tadi memang memaksa untuk keluar.

Aku berlari ke arahnya. Menggendong tubuh ringannya di atas punggungku lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit. Ia tidak menolak dan tidak melawan sama sekali ketika berada dalam gendonganku. Tidak biasanya. Tersadar akan sesuatu, aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang—memastikan bahwa ia tidak pingsan akibat kekurangan darah.

"Se-Sena … ada apa?" Mamori mengerutkan alisnya, tampak kaget.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Mamori-_neechan_." Segera kualihkan kepalaku ke jalanan di depan kami.

Hening beberapa saat. Rasanya suasana berubah menjadi canggung tanpa ada satu pun kata yang terlontar dari kedua bibir kami. Aku baru saja akan melontarkan topik ringan padanya ketika suara lembutnya sudah lebih dahulu berkumandang di udara.

"Tadi … kau hebat sekali, Sena. Sangat keren dari Sena yang pernah kukenal!" Ia terkekeh pelan di sana.

"Oh, ya?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah berubah, Sena. Kau telah menjadi kuat. Haah, dengan begini, mulai sekarang aku bisa lebih tenang—"

Mamori menggantungkan kata-katanya untuk sejenak.

"—Sena, berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu di sampingku dan menjadi pelindungku? Kau mau?" tanyanya. Nadanya terdengar sangat bersemangat di sana. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menghadap tanah coklat di bawahku. Sungguh. Jika diizinkan, aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, melindungi dirinya.

Tapi, mulai besok, apakah aku bisa?

"Selama … kau menginginkannya, Mamori-_neechan_. Maka aku, akan selalu bersamamu."

'_Ne, Mamori-neechan, aku akan selalu bersamamu, selamanya ….'_

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sena? Tentu saja aku menginginkannya." Terdengar tawa renyahnya di dekat telingaku. Memangnya ucapanku aneh, ya?

Huh, tapi … apa pun itu, selama ia bahagia, bagiku sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit tergesa. Kulihat keadaan Mamori tidak baik-baik saja. Likuid merah terus bercucuran di pergelangan tangannya. Membuatnya semakin lemah tak bertenaga.

Sampai di rumah sakit, kami langsung disambut oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris baik dari _Kaa-san _maupun_ Tou-san._ Sementara Dokter Ichiro, ia hanya diam. Sekilas aku melihat matanya berubah sendu saat melihatku dan Mamori yang masih berada di punggungku. Aku tahu, lingkar kelam itu mengirim sebuah sandi yang kurang lebih menanyakan, 'Apa kau yakin?' Dan aku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil yang hanya dapat dilihat olehnya.

Tampak dari kejauhan sebuah tempat tidur beroda didorong oleh empat orang perawat yang memegang sisinya masing-masing. Tempat tidur inilah yang akan membawa Mamori ke ruangan operasinya—ruangan kami.

"Ma-Mamori-_neechan,"_ Refleks, kugenggam tangannya—tak rela ia pergi. Mereka semua—coret Dokter Ichiro—langsung menoleh ke arahku, mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya," jawab Mamori.

"Aku … akan menunggumu." Akhirnya, hanya kata itulah yang berhasil lolos dari bibirku. Ia mengangguk dan melepaskan senyuman hangat. Dengan berat, aku melepas tangannya bersama sosoknya yang semakin menjauh.

'_Tapi, kumohon. Jangan tunggu aku, Mamori.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tet, tet, tet_

Hanya suara itulah yang dapat kudengar. Di ruangan berbau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit ini aku melihatnya terbaring di seberangku—di atas meja pengoperasian. Ia sudah dibius sedari tadi. Matanya terpejam, damai, seperti sedang tertidur.

_Duk_

Awww … dasar ceroboh! Sifatku yang satu itu memang tak mau menghilang. Hampir saja aku lupa ukuran benda kotak berlapis kaca tebal serupa lemari yang menjadi sandaran tubuhku. Di dalam lemari ini, terpasang begitu banyak kabel yang menghubungkan chip memoriku langsung dengan pelipisnya. Dan melalui kabel-kabel rumit inilah aku berharap keajaiban untuknya.

Dokter Ichiro tiba-tiba berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Kakinya berhenti melangkah setelah berjarak 1 meter dari lemari tempatku terbaring.

"Siap?" Dokter Ichiro menatap manik hazelku intens. Aku mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Bukan karena keraguan, melainkan karena energi bateraiku yang memang sengaja dikosongkan.

Dokter Ichiro tersenyum singkat lalu beralih ke_ operating table _sambil memakai sarung tangan yang diberikan oleh perawat yang memang membantu proses pengoperasian kanker otak Mamori. Tak perlu menunggu lama setelah itu, _operating lamp_ dinyalakan. Dan pisau-pisau bedah pun mulai menari. Menyayat jaringan kulit inci demi inci.

Perlahan semuanya berubah gelap. Iris hazelku tak mampu lagi bertahan. Sudah tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, Mamori-_neechan_. Segalanya buram, samar, hanya suara-suara peralatan bedahlah yang masih mampu kudengar.

Seandainya saja, energi ini masih sedikit tersisa, aku ingin sekali mendengar suaramu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan bumi berguncang. Oh, tidak. Tidak. Ini bukan gempa bumi. Hanya lemari ini sajalah yang bergetar hebat; menandakan tombol merah sudah ditekan.

Oh, Tuhan, rasanya aku mengantuk sekali. Lelah dan mengantuk. Sampai disinikah?

"_Suki desu_, Mamori."

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Special thanks to; **LalaNur Aprilia, Kisiki Nagome, Carnadeite, hana-chan kirei. **Terimakasih ya udah bersedia baca dan nge-review ^^ Untuk yang lainnya yang udah bersedia ngeluangin baca, ngelirik judul, fave, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak …

*Ekspirus: semacam benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang yang ditempelkan di kulit bekas infus. Fungsinya buat nyalurkan cairan obat yang diperlukan si pasien tanpa harus memakai selang infus. Jadi, gak ribet kalau mau pergi-pergi. Tapi … emb, sebenarnya ini hanya khayalan saya aja, sih. Entah ada beneran ato gak# digeplak

Gomen, gomen banget yah angst-nya gak kerasa. Soalnya saya sendiri aja gak nangis waktu ngetiknya. Oh, ya, tambahan, Saya mendapatkan ide cerita ini dari dua cabang. Pertama, mengenai kanker otak ini didapat dari kisah temennya temen saya yang katanya hilang ingatan setelah dioperasi kanker otak. Entah bener ato gak? Anggap aja bener, ya~ Kedua ,ide mengenai transfer memori mungkin sedikit mirip sama cerita salah satu fic dari fandom lain.

Balasan review:

**LalaNur Aprilia_ **Terimakasih banyak udah bersedia nyambut saya di sini. Hiks, jadi terharu ^^ .

Hehe … apa, ya? Agak gak jelas nih gendernya apa(?) Kayaknya sih perempuan… Lagian Ariya itu singkatan kok Lala-san(boleh saya panggil gitu?) Itu Bukan nama asli saya lho. Yap, benar sekali. Sena itu semacam robot, yang disini saya nyebutnya android. AU-nya kerasa? Wah makasih … Saya pikir ini settingnya gak jelas ==

Ini udah update, kok. Terimakasih udah bersedia nge-review ^^

**Carnadeite_** Terimakasih banyak udah bersedia nyambut saya di sini#balassenyum :D

Salam kenal juga deite ^^. Panggil aja saya Ariya, kalau kepanjangan miji aja deh. Wah, sama dong. Oke, kita saling bantu-membantu sbg sesame newbie, hehe…

Masa sih? Makasih banyak. Seneng deh, kalau tulisan saya dibilang bagus. Jadi percaya diri, neh. Hehehe… Genrenya kerasa? Tapi, menurut saya angst-nya kok meragukan, ya. Saya benar-benar bingung buat fic angst. Susah banget bawa feelnya. Syukur deh. Tadinya saya pikir Mamori OOC. Tapi, mungkin di chapter ini dia agak sedikit melenceng. Gak apa, ya?

Suka banget ^^ … Deite juga? Wah, sama doooooooonng ^^ .. Mau buatin saya SenaMamo #ngarap. Apa bayangan endingnya seperti ini? Yang jelas endingnya emang gak bahagia sih. ==

Yaps, fic pertama saya buat event. Deite juga ada buat, kan? Semoga sukses juga, ya…

Terimakasih udah bersedia nge-review ^^

Untuk yang log-in, udah saya balas lewat PM ^^

So, what do you think about this fic? Please give me your review.

I'll be waiting ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sena?"

Su-suara itu?

"Sena … bangunlah,_ onegai_."

Sena? Siapa Sena?

"Mamori, tenanglah."

Mamori? Sena? Demi Tuhan, tidak adakah yang bersedia memberi tahuku siapa mereka?

"SENAAAA!"

Oh, tidak. Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa suara teriakannya itu mengganggu waktu istirahatku. Aku lelah sekali ….

_Tes, tes_

Basah? Apa ini? Kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba terasa basah? Hujankah?

"Se-Sena, dia kenapa, dokter?"

Penasaran. Aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat—sekedar untuk tahu siapa gerangan orang yang telah mengganggu tidurku. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin saat ini aku tengah tertidur atau apa.

Dia … gadis itu … kenapa dia menangis sesedih itu di depanku? Kepalanya diperban? Apa dia terluka? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Sena … memintaku untuk mentransfer seluruh memori di dalam chip-nya agar kau tak kehilangan seluruh ingatanmu. Walau tahu konsekuensi yang harus diterima, ia tetap bersikeras untuk menjalankan pemindahan memori."

"A-apa? Apa konsekuensinya?"

Memori? Konsekuensi? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka?

"Mengambil memori dari tubuh android secara paksa, sama artinya dengan merusak sistem koordinasi chip-nya secara tidak langsung. Ia sudah tak bisa bangun lagi. Jika pun ada keajaiban, ia tak akan mengingat apa pun."

"Lalu apa gunanya?" Gadis bersurai auburn itu sedikit berteriak, namun suaranya semakin serak. Tampaknya tangisannya akan kembali tumpah.

"Lalu, apa gunanya … ia memberikan memorinya jika ia tak dapat lagi bangun? Bukankah itu sama saja bohong?" sambungnya.

Pria berseragam putih di sampingnya itu tampak menghela napas sejenak. "Bagi Sena, selama kau dapat mengingatnya, selama memori itu tetap terjaga … dia rela walau harus mengorbankan kehidupannya. Karena kau … sangat berarti untuknya."

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai memahami apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Sena, nama android itu—mungkin—telah memberikan memorinya pada gadis ini agar gadis ini tetap mengingatnya. Tapi … semua itu harus dibayarnya dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Ah, betapa menyakitkan kisah hidup mereka.

Andai saja, Sena dapat melihat bahwa gadis ini begitu menyayanginya. Andai saja ….

"Sena,"

Apa? Apa yang ia katakan? Kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu jauh?

Ah, apa ini? Tanganku … ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Lembut sekali. Tapi, siapa?

Walau berat, kupaksakan kelopak mataku untuk kembali terbuka. Di sana, di depanku, gadis berambut auburn itu tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahku sambil memegang tanganku erat.

Apa ini mimpi? Entah mengapa … rasanya aku sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Tapi, rasanya aku mengantuk sekali. Sudah tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Samar-samar, kudengar ia berkata lirih …

"_Suki desu_, Sena."

Sena itu … aku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Saat matamu terpejam**_

_**Tak mampu melihat langit temaram**_

_**Diriku hanya dapat menatapmu dalam diam**_

_**Memutar kembali memori yang kau tanam**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Manusia sering mengatakan hal ini padaku, "Memori itu ada dua jenisnya, yang satu menyedihkan dan yang satunya lagi menyenangkan." **_

_**Kalau begitu … memori ini akan menjadi memori terindahku bersamanya …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
